Máscaras
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Rose Weasley não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas não se importava. Talvez fossem as máscaras mesmo. Nada mudava o fato de gostar de estar beijando Scorpius Malfoy.


Os passos de **Rose Weasley** ecoavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, solitários. A saia de seu vestido vermelho brilhante arrastava carinhosamente no chão. Os cabelos ruivos – que combinavam perfeitamente com seu vestido – presos em um coque solto davam a ela um ar sedutor. _Ela estava atrasada, _e sabia disso, mas aquela produção toda teve seu preço. Apressou um pouco mais a caminhada, as pressas de chegar à sala de Slughorn onde uma Festa de Máscaras estava ocorrendo.

**Scorpius Malfoy** estava encostado preguiçosamente em um balcão qualquer e observava as pessoas na festa. Ele realmente não entendia a liberdade que _fantasias _impingiam, porque Scorpius tinha certeza de que nem metade do que estava acontecendo ocorreria em uma festa onde todos sabiam quem era quem. Ele, mesmo estando fantasiado, sentia-se desconfortável sobre suas ações. Parecia estar sendo vigiado a cada segundo. Bebericou sua taça de Hidromel e se encostou mais confortavelmente no balcão, apenas a _observar_. Ia ser realmente divertido poder chantagear James Potter dizendo-lhe o quão _fofo_ ele (que se vangloriava por ser um grifinório e que _JAMAIS_ sairia com uma sonserina) estava ao tentar beijar Helena Parkinson.

**Rose Weasley **chegou à porta da sala do professor e a música agitada roçava em seus ouvidos, deixando-a levemente animada. Entrou na sala e foi recepcionada por um _elfo_ feliz que trazia uma bandeja cheia de drinks variados. Sorriu internamente ao pensar na reação da mãe – Hermione - ao ver esta cena. Escolheu uma bebida rosada que parecia promissora e se infiltrou por entre a aglomeração de pessoas, tentando achar um lugar onde pudesse observar a festa e encontrar seus _amigos_ que a haviam abandonado quando ela demorou-se a se arrumar. Avistou um lugar, perto de um balcão, onde apenas um garoto vestindo um terno _negro_ com máscara de _mesma_ cor estava sozinho.

O copo de **Scorpius Malfoy **estava vazio _mais uma vez _e ele esticou o pescoço à procura de uma bandeja com bebidas. Ele nunca havia sido um garoto que _gostava_ de festas, portanto ele não fazia idéia de porque _ainda_ estava ali. Talvez fosse a sensação de que _alguma _coisa iria acontecer que o prendesse naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim estava entediado. Assim que conseguiu capturar uma bebida de cor meio rosada de uma bandeja ele voltou ao seu lugar encostado ao balcão. Ao voltar sua atenção para as pessoas novamente, um vestido vermelho brilhante entrou em seu foco, mas o que chamou sua atenção _não foi o vestido_ em si e sim o que _havia dentro_ dele. E _ela_ estava vindo em sua direção.

Assim que **Rose Weasley **chegou próxima ao balcão, percebeu que o garoto vestido de preto a observava e, por alguma razão _desconhecida_, sentiu sua pele formigar. Tentou não encará-lo muito quando se encostou – um pouco afastada _dele_ – no balcão. Por um momento nenhum dos dois falou, apenas tomando as _bebidas_ que, Rose notou, eram _iguais_. Seus olhos rápidos passeavam pelo salão, enquanto seu corpo – do lado mais próximo do garoto – sentia espasmos e calafrios _muito estranhos_. E então a voz _dele_ a assustou, mais próxima do que ela _esperava._

- Procurando por alguém? –calafrios subiram mais intensamente pela coluna dela e **Rose Weasley **não pode deixar de reconhecer _aquela voz._

- Isso realmente não é da sua conta – a rispidez da garota fez **Scorpius Malfoy **sorrir. Ele sabia quem _ela era_.

- Acho que seus amigos estão ocupados, se é a eles quem você procura – ele disse, fazendo-a querer esmurrá-lo sem _nenhum motivo_ aparente. Malfoy _sempre _teve esse _poder _sobre Rose. E ele _sabia _disso. – O Potter Jr. _está_ aos beijos com sua _prima_ e o Potter Sr. está _tentando_ beijar uma _sonserina._

**Rose Weasley **soltou um grunhido de choque ao ouvir a última frase de Malfoy. Novamente voltou seus olhos para o salão e lá estava ele, James, passando a mão pelo rosto de Helena Parkinson. Ugh! E depois o primo dizia que não gostava de sonserinas. Um sorriso maroto se formou em seu rosto.

- Eu posso chantageá-lo com isso – Rose expressou seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas ainda observava seu primo para ver a expressão no rosto de Malfoy.

**Scorpius Malfoy **se surpreendeu ao perceber que o pensamento sobre a ação do Potter era o mesmo entre ele e a garota. Uma coisa em comum. _Mas isso é ridículo, _disse ele a si mesmo, _qualquer um que convivesse com James Potter teria esse tipo de pensamento em comum._ Ele tomou mais um gole da bebida – que era igual a _dela – _e sentiu seu corpo esquentar por um momento. A bebida era _forte _e queimava por dentro quando descia, mas não era uma queimação _ruim_ afinal, um gosto doce de _morango_ ficava na boca aumentando o desejo de beber _mais_.

**Rose Weasley **estava ficando incomodada de ficar ao lado de Malfoy, por isso tomou o último gole da bebida e deixou o copo descansando no balcão. Ajeitou o vestido e a mascara e se preparou para interromper as tentativas de James, a fim te ter alguém com quem passar a festa.

- Bem, hum, acho que eu vou nessa – ela falou, xingando-se logo em seguida por dar uma desculpa a Malfoy. Rose não devia _nada a ele._

Apenas assentindo com a cabeça como resposta à garota, **Scorpius Malfoy **sorriu internamente pelas palavras dela. Como se _sentisse_ obrigação de _se justificar._ A garota se afastou seu vestido vermelho farfalhando levemente com seus movimentos. _Sereia._ O pensamento tomou conta de sua mente. _Linda e sedutora como uma sereia. _Scorpius se repreendeu por pensar essas coisas. Mas mesmo assim, continuou pensando. _Mas tão perigosa quanto._

Caminhava lentamente, desviando das pessoas que _dançavam, agarravam, beijavam _e_ sorriam_ na pista de dança, tendo em vista seu primo que havia acabado de levar um forte tapa no rosto. **Rose Weasley **sorriu com a cena. Mas logo em seguida o sorriso se apagou, quando a sonserina que havia dado um tapa no rosto do garoto, puxava o mesmo para um beijo meloso e molhado. James se deu bem então.

- Eu não acho que você vai querer interrompê-los agora – uma _voz fria_ fez Rose dar um pulo de susto.

**Rose Weasley **voltou-se de frente para o garoto que possuía um _sorriso estranho_ no rosto.

**Scorpius Malfoy **sentia um sentimento estranho na barriga - algo como se tivesse milhares de insetos voadores em seu estômago – e esse sentimento, _estranhamente_, fazia-o ter vontade de sorrir.

- Pensei que fosse ficar lá – Rose indicou o balcão, onde o garoto estivera, com a cabeça.

**Scorpius Malfoy **deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder. A vontade repentina de segui-la havia sido irresistível. _Sereia._ O pensamento continuava a atingi-lo cada vez que olhava naqueles olhos azuis por _debaixo_ da mascara.

- Quer dançar? – ele disse, sabendo que a pergunta irritaria a garota ruiva.

**Rose Weasley **sentiu seu rosto esquentar, só não sabia se era de _vergonha_ ou de _irritação_.

- O que você quer Malfoy? Porque você não volta para o balcão? – ela disse, virando-se, à procura de Albus ou Lily.

- Eu quero _dançar_ com você. Eu já não disse isso? – ele disse, vendo-a encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

O _porquê_ de querer dançar com _ela_ é que **Scorpius Malfoy **não sabia. Tudo o que sabia, era que aquele _vestido _vermelho brilhante estava o tirando do sério.

**Rose Weasley **abriu a boca para dizer-lhe que _não_ iria dançar com ele quando um garoto alto, também vestido em _negro_ – e ela não pode deixar de admitir a si mesma que a cor caia _bem melhor_ em Malfoy – segurou-a pelo braço.

- Quer dançar comigo? – o garoto perguntou. Ela notou que o garoto era bem bonito, e sorriu para ele.

**Scorpius Malfoy **sentiu uma raiva fervente atingi-lo, e puxou _Weasley_ pelo braço em que o garoto tolo não a estava segurando.

- Ela já está acompanhada – e puxou-a, ainda pelo braço, para o meio da pista de dança, enlaçando-a pela cintura e virando-a de frente para ele. Weasley estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Isso foi ciúme, Malfoy? – perguntou.

Malfoy grunhiu como resposta e puxou **Rose Weasley **para mais perto. Ela _não_ teve _nenhuma_ outra opção a não ser dançar com ele. Ou melhor, ela _tinha, _mas por algum motivo deixou-se levar por ele. Os dois dançavam em silêncio, cada um perdido em pensamentos, num ritmo lento e preciso. _Ele dança bem, _ela pensou.

Enquanto dançavam uma música calma, **Scorpius Malfoy **se xingava mentalmente pela cena que havia feito. _O que havida dado nele? _E cada vez tinha mais consciência do quão perigosa era essa garota. Um sorriso _estranho_ perpassou por seu rosto ao imaginar a cara do pai – Draco – se visse aquela cena. Um _Malfoy _dançando com uma _sangue-ruim. _Não podia se importar _menos._

- Então, Malfoy, o que você diz de estar dançando com uma filha de uma _sangue-ruim? _Seu pai não teria gostado disso – a voz da garota o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Acho que são as máscaras que fazem isso – ele disse sendo _sincero_. – Nos faz fazer coisas que não teríamos coragem se não estivéssemos mascarados.

- Então você está admitindo que _queria_ dançar comigo há algum tempo, só não _tinha_ coragem? – ela perguntou e outro sorriso estranho se afixou nos lábios dele.

- Entenda como quiser – ele disse misterioso. Rose sorriu. – E você, porque está dançando com um _Malfoy? _

- Porque você me _obrigou _– ela disse. Scorpius fez uma careta.

- Você pode ir embora agora, não vou te impedir – ele disse e a garota se retesou.

- Mas eu não vou ir – ela disse baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

- E porque não?

- As máscaras – ela disse, dando a mesma resposta que ele.

**Rose Weasley **estranhou ser _tão_ sincera, especialmente para _ele_.

**Scorpius Malfoy **_gostou_ da resposta da garota. Eles dançaram mais uma música, desta vez um pouco mais agitada, fazendo-os se mexerem mais e o pensamento _'sereia' _agora estava fixo na mente dele. Só uma sereia para _encantá-lo_ daquele jeito, mesmo que ele soubesse que _não_ deveria. E talvez tivesse sido este pensamento que o fez ir para frente, encostar _mais_ seu _corpo _ao _dela_ e encostar _seus_ lábios.

Nada na vida de **Rose Weasley **a havia preparado para aquela sensação. De ter os lábios _dele_ junto os _dela_.

**Scorpius Malfoy **tampouco estava preparado. Rose era como aquela bebida: _rosada, forte e quente. _Sua língua _pediu_ passagem e a garota entreabriu os lábios, deixando-o entrar. Ele enlaçou-a _mais forte_ pela cintura e as mãos dela voaram para sua nuca, _arrepiando _cada parte de seu corpo.

**Rose Weasley **estava maravilhada com a química entre os dois, seus lábios encaixavam _perfeitamente_. Mas o pensamento de _QUEM _ela estava beijando a atingiu. E ela se separou – ofegante – do beijo.

**Scorpius Malfoy **– _ofegante_ – a encarou sem entender o porquê da interrupção. _Deixava um gosto doce, aumentando a vontade de querer mais._

- Você é um Malfoy – ela disse, respondendo a sua pergunta.

- E você é uma Weasley – ele indicou o óbvio.

- Porque...? – mas ele não a deixou concluir a pergunta.

- São as máscaras – ele disse e a garota encarou-o por alguns segundos. E sorriu um brilho de compreensão perpassando seus olhos.

- As máscaras – ela disse, antes de voltar para perto dele. – Apenas máscaras.

- Tudo culpa delas – Malfoy disse, sorrindo marotamente antes de voltar a enlaçar a garota pela cintura e beijá-la _novamente_.

**Rose Weasley **não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas não se importava. Talvez fossem as _máscaras_ mesmo. Nada mudava o fato de gostar de estar beijando **Scorpius Malfoy**.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **_**Num pequeno surto de inspiração, eu criei essa fic.**_  
><em><strong> Nunca havia escrito sobre RoseScorpius, por isso peço perdão por qualquer erro da minha parte.**_  
><em><strong> Ela é completamente romântica,diferente das minhas outras histórias que tem muita comédia, essa aqui tem muito pouco.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Espero que gostem e que comentem:)<strong>_

_**Beijos**_


End file.
